Don't Judge a Book by its Movie
by ishileis
Summary: Due to a devastating heartbreak Haruno Sakura decides to fall in love with Rock Lee, However A handsome guy comes and will destroy her resolve (Just R/R i'll give a good summary next time :))


A/N: Nothing to do... I,ve finished college :) so did a story before reviewing for boards

some _italics _are thoughts of the character

* * *

Once upon a time in a school named Konoha University, a certain pink haired girl, namely Sakura Haruno, walks in the botanical garden to take a look at the herbs planted. Since the Sun decided to hide a bit in the clouds, the breeze was cold and the heat was tolerable, Sakura didn't mind walking alone.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke, also strolls in the garden, together with his Dobe-of-a-friend and classmate Naruto, while walking, he spotted something pink. And he wasn't sure if it was hair, much less if it is connected to a body, but to answer his inquiry, the pink hair danced with the wind and a hand tried to control the hair, that was when he first saw her, the mesmerizing green eyes and pink lips matching her fair complexion, and her baby doll dress made her more tempting.

Sasuke didn't stop walking, his eyes weren't in front but glued to the lady in question, due to his unmovable gaze, he didn't seem to notice the light post nearing him, that's why the moment he decided to look in front, his head seemed to smack the wooden material.

"Oi Teme! Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he saw his friend wincing at the impact.

"Hn" was his only reply and he continued to rub his forehead.

"Teme? Are your eyes alright? I'm pretty sure this post isn't invisible a while ago." Naruto said snickering at his friend.

The pink-haired lady was startled with the commotion as well, she glanced at their direction, and she saw Naruto with another guy, but she can't see who that guy was.

"Sakura-chan!" upon hearing that familiar voice Sakura diverted her attention to the one who just called, and her smile was very bright, that it even out shone the sun.

"Lee-kun! Wait for me!"she said waving her hand and she hurriedly left.

_Nothing makes you more energetic than seeing the one you like. _She thought and ran up to Lee's side.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, was a very beautiful lady, she had a shoulder length pink hair, olive green eyes and blessed with an evenly distributed fair complexion, some girls envy her, but the problem is Sakura didn't know anything about her charms.

She was born in a rich family, however her mother died giving birth to her, and when she was 7 years old her father decided to marry again, and he was betrothed to woman with an elder daughter.

Sakura's story however isn't like Cinderella, because first of all, her stepmother was a very kind mother and she treated her as her real daughter, the second is that her stepsister isn't ugly like those of Cindy's in fact Sakura had an inferiority complex because of her beautiful elder sister, named Karin. But unlike her stepmother, Karin was a very cruel and demanding lady.

Sakura happened to be in love with a guy named Sasori, when she was in high school, it was rumoured that Sasori was also in love with her, so they were mixed up and had a friendly date, as soon as Sasori walked Sakura home, he saw Karin and that night Karin told Sakura she likes Sasori.

Sakura was sure that Sasori and her had mutual feelings, so she brushed of Karin's comment, a few weeks later, she saw Karin holding hands with Sasori. Sakura was overwhelmed and shocked with the scenario.

" Accept it Sakura, I'm a lot more beautiful than you, I told Sasori I liked him and he felt the same." Karin told her when they were at home. Being Sakura, however, she remained quiet the whole night, and like many other stories, due to a traumatic first love, Sakura's mind was tattooed with Karin's words. She was made to believe that every handsome guy in the world that she would like will be stolen by Karin, and that no guy would resist Karin.

A few months later Karin broke up with Sasori and she dated Juugo, Sasori transferred school that day, much to Sakura's dismay. The thought of being alone haunted her, so as a survival instinct she was determined to fall in love, but not with a good-looking guy but rather with a normal? Looking guy, because she knew Karin will only steal good looking guys.

That is why she taught herself how to fall in love with Rock Lee, however Rock Lee was in love with another woman, that's why he kept brushing her off, but Sakura was determined that she would someday have his heart.

* * *

However, Sakura is a normal girl, and normal girls get infatuated with handsome guys first before normal guys, that's why it took a great "mind-over-matter" prowess for Sakura to continue living like that.

She lived in denial, and whenever a good looking guy presents himself at school, she remembers Karin's words and then she tries to find bad points of the guy in order for her to ignore him.

The day Chemistry class started, Biology students were merged with Engineering students, and that was the first time, the very first time after 3 years that a guy captured Sakura's green eyes. And much to her dismay after his own onyx-colored eyes rummaged the area, as soon as he looked her way, their eyes met and were instantly glued with hers.

Sakura looked back and gulped. _This is trouble._ She closed her eyes and imagined Rock Lee with her and the beach and the shells, and as she opened her eyes she looked at Rock Lee, who at the moment was fixated on the girl in front of him. That just hurt, _remember determination leads to progression._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, was the example of a perfect boy next door. He was tall, handsome, clean, smart and rich. His family owned the Uchiha Constructions Inc. that's why he was taking engineering, because he will be the successor of his father. He has a brother named Itachi, however he decided to take a different path by becoming a minister.

Sasuke was and always, due to the description given, a campus most-handsome, prince, heart throb, most famous guy wherever he goes, and it might be pleasant for others but it was hell for Sasuke. However like most other guys, this made Sasuke's head swell with pride and a notion that he was PERFECT, undeniably and unmistakably PERFECT.

* * *

Just when he thought he would have a bad day, knowing that his friend will again be staying at his dorm, he felt he made a right choice by walking in the botanical garden as soon as he was able to lay sight at the pink-haired girl walking across the two of them.

Sasuke was a very proud person, he will never admit that anything will capture his attention, much less that the girl was beautiful, _She just have a pink hair, that's all, and stunning green eyes and whatever, annoying._

But since his mind was busy rationalizing why he looked at her, he didn't noticed the lightpost and his head bumped on it. That's why he's annoyed to the max, not just because of the pain, not just because of Naruto's teasing of him, but because he can't process why he was so glued to the girl.

But being Sasuke, commotion's like that must be put to the past because as every blemish can be covered his mistakes can be forgiven, because he is perfect.

As soon as he entered the room with other engineering students, he knew everyone would be looking at him again. And of course he was right. _Tch. Not again. _As he was looking at the heart-turned eyes of the ladies inside the room, he felt something different and as soon as he looked at that direction, He. Saw. Her. Again. She was looking at him but her eyes weren't heart shaped and after a few seconds, she turned around as if to show she's not interested with him.

"Okay then. Since it's the first day, I decided that I would give you your permanent partner for the whole semester. I already prepared this papers so pick one and the number you got will be your pair number." The teacher announced waking him out of his reverie. Everyone stood and got a piece of folded paper, he got one too, and it says number 9.

"Hey Lee, I got number 9, what did you got?" a certain bubbly voice rung on his ears and as he looked to who that voice belongs he was greeted by a turf of pink hair.

* * *

_Oh my God he looked at me! _Sakura's inner self squealed _I think he likes us._

_No, he doesn't he was looking for fan girls that's it._

_But he looked at you longer._

_He is an egotistic male, most guys like him have that as their natural character. I don't like him._

_Yes you do. You looked at him with intent, oh God, he's hot._

_Rock Lee's a lot more preferable_

_Oh please, Lee? You're losing it girl! _

Sakura shook her head and face palmed, she won't let her love life be ruined again, not now that she has mastered her resolve of living a perfect life with a guy whom she knows won't be stolen by Karin, _Karin said never would he like Lee, so he's the one._

"Okay then. Since it's the first day, I decided that I would give you your permanent partner for the whole semester. I already prepared this papers so pick one and the number you got will be your pair number." Sakura heard her professor say, she stood up smiled at Rock Lee and picked up a paper, she got number 9, _I hope Lee got 9 too. _She approached him, and he smiled at her.

"Hey Lee, I got number 9, what did you got?" she said Lee, then looked at his paper.

"I got number 7. Tenten? What number did you get?" Lee asked another girl. _Again with my number one rival, come on Lee she doesn't like you, she likes the Hyuuga boy._

" I got 11 and I'm paired with Neji." Tenten said and Lee pouted.

"I got number 7" a guy said and Lee saw its Shino, Sakura was about to change with him, however.

"I heard you got number 9? I got 9." Sakura looked back and saw the raven haired guy.

Sakura felt her world crumble; while her inner self blew confetti, and she felt imaginary daggers are thrown to her by fan girls who just heard the hubbub.

"Oh… Let's work hard together then." Sakura was trembling, however she offered her hand to shake hands with him.

Sasuke on the other hand accepted the offer and shook hands with her.


End file.
